


Burnin' Up

by Anonymously_Awesome



Series: Smokin' [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But part of a series, Established Relationship, Firefighter Kagami, Future AU, Haven't decided yet..., M/M, Minor plot, Oneshot, Policeman Aomine, Slightly skewed towards smut though methinks, Smut 'n' Fluff and all that good stuff, So it may get mentioned later, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: Yes, as in "Burnin' up, burnin' up, for you bayyybay!" WHOO! Shout out to the Jonas Brothers, that was my ish back in the day!I am BACK AGAIN! Talkin' bout early Christmas present, GUYS have FAITH, I love giving people presents. Anyone who knows me knows my present giving skills can't be beaten. Tip for success: it's all about the element of surprise. Thank me later.So yes, this is the first installment for the Smokin' AU series. I don't know when exactly the next one will be, because there's no real timeline for this. It's more like whenever I have a fully formulated idea and the time to run with it, you'll get an update...but then BBP...But anywayssss, this is just a short, sweet, kinda smutty story because it's Christmas and I feel like giving, so Imma give. Accept it. I won't change.I recommend you read this first before TMWTOTY (I'm not out here to be writing the full title, am I mad?) just because..idk. But I believe God gave us free-will. I'm not about to be taking it away. Read however you see fit. Or don't read at all. I will be fine either way...but if you're here NOW you might as well keep going...*wink wink*Realllllyyyy hope you guys like it! First full out smut attempt (GO ME!) and yeah, I can only get better (I hope) so please, enjoy! Much love to you all! MWAH!Edit: Was supposed to proof-read. Haven't. Sincerest apologies. I'm sorrrryyyy....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, as in "Burnin' up, burnin' up, for you bayyybay!" WHOO! Shout out to the Jonas Brothers, that was my ish back in the day!
> 
> I am BACK AGAIN! Talkin' bout early Christmas present, GUYS have FAITH, I love giving people presents. Anyone who knows me knows my present giving skills can't be beaten. Tip for success: it's all about the element of surprise. Thank me later.
> 
> So yes, this is the first installment for the Smokin' AU series. I don't know when exactly the next one will be, because there's no real timeline for this. It's more like whenever I have a fully formulated idea and the time to run with it, you'll get an update...but then BBP...
> 
> But anywayssss, this is just a short, sweet, kinda smutty story because it's Christmas and I feel like giving, so Imma give. Accept it. I won't change.
> 
> I recommend you read this first before TMWTOTY (I'm not out here to be writing the full title, am I mad?) just because..idk. But I believe God gave us free-will. I'm not about to be taking it away. Read however you see fit. Or don't read at all. I will be fine either way...but if you're here NOW you might as well keep going...*wink wink*
> 
> Realllllyyyy hope you guys like it! First full out smut attempt (GO ME!) and yeah, I can only get better (I hope) so please, enjoy! Much love to you all! MWAH!
> 
> Edit: Was supposed to proof-read. Haven't. Sincerest apologies. I'm sorrrryyyy....

It had been a slow day at the station.

Which, Kagami supposed, was a pretty good thing. _Less action in here means fewer people in danger out there._

 

Kagami loved his job. Knowing that he was able to help people who needed it the most always made him feel good inside. Knowing that he'd made a difference somewhere or even saved a life made all the long, irregular hours and the constant nagging from his captain worth it.

All the years of training; the crippling worry he'd faced when thinking he wouldn't be able to save people in time; the pressure to turn back to basketball because at least he was sure he was good at that.

None of that mattered when the bell was ringing and they were being called out for a fire. The rushing blood through his veins as they drew closer to the emergency sight and he could smell the acrid smoke and see the dark cloud billowing overhead like an evil fog of death.

He couldn't help the excitement and urgency that slowly built up within him. Because there were people there who were helpless that he was able to give hope to. People that he could save.

Knowing that he could make an impact, even the slightest one, was the most rewarding part of the job.

Getting a hospital report to say that all the people who had been rescued were stable and doing fine.

The tears of thanks from distraught relatives when their loved ones were carried out of the flaming buildings shocked but unharmed.

Kagami knew he was doing good. And that was more than enough.

 

* * *

 

They'd just come back from investigating a triggered fire alarm at the nearby high school. Unsurprisingly it turned out to be the result of a rebellious teenage boy hell-bent on causing trouble. He had been completely defiant when he was being yelled at by his head mistress but became deathly quiet and slightly awestruck when Kagami took him aside and explained that he shouldn't do things like that as it took time away from real emergencies.

He'd tried to be as friendly but firm as possible but he suspected he'd only terrified the kid instead. He'd always tried to make his face less scary but it never seemed to work.

...Well, that wasn't strictly true. It did work flawlessly for _one_ person but he was so head over heels for Kagami that he didn't have a hope of finding his way out again. Therefore his opinion didn't count.

 ...

He was lying on his bunk, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

 

_I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight..._

 

"Kagami!"

He jumped up, smacking his forehead on one of the low hanging beams. Never had his height been a disadvantage until now. He could almost see Kuroko at his desk, marking the spelling attempts of thirty kindergarteners and laughing all the while. In his best friend's own words, it had been 'a beyond pleasant experience' when Kagami had finally begun to suffer due to his towering height.

"Yes Captain, ma'am?!"

"Calm down, boy..." she flashed a quick smile at him to put him at ease before continuing. 

"I've just gotten a call from the police station. It's that time of the month again."

Kagami covered his face with his pillow and groaned into it. She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically with a slight laugh.

"If it bothers you that much, I can send someone else. It's only that they always ask for you any-"

"NO! Uhh...I mean no! No. It's alright, I'm fine going. It's my duty and all that..." he trailed off with a bashful laugh, face red.

"Well okay. If you're completely sure you want to go then I'm convinced. Though I think if someone else went they wouldn't be wanting monthly visits anymore." She said the last part quietly but Kagami still caught some of it.

"What was that?"

"Just me mumbling. Don't mind me. Off you go!" She tugged him off the bed laughing, and pushed him towards the open door. "You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

 

* * *

 

Three years ago, the small city's main police station had been the target of an arson attack. It had turned out to be a member of the biggest gang in the area. One of their top bosses and many of the members had been arrested after a drug bust following a lead that the police had been trailing for months. Since then, the stability of the whole organisation had weakened considerably and the police had worked tirelessly to break them apart as much as possible. All who had been arrested had been successfully convicted with the shortest sentence awarded being five years and the longest a lifetime.

Unsurprisingly, there had been people holding a grudge who were desperate for revenge, but they hadn't expected such a ballsy attack. At one point during the night the entire building had been ablaze.

It turned out that one of the newer members who they'd had no information on had infiltrated the station posing as a young woman training to be a parking officer. She had disabled all the fire alarms over her three weeks there, leaving them open and vulnerable.

A long-serving officer and a cleaner both had gotten trapped in the building and suffered third degree burns. Thankfully they were rescued before things could get even worse but since then, the whole department had been extremely cautious and they had Kagami do irregular checks once a month.

...

He remembered the night of the fire clearly. It had nearly been the worst event of his life.

When he'd heard the panicked call telling them to suit up as the police station was on fire, he hadn't believed it. Putting his uniform on in autopilot, he'd still been shaking his head. The police department? No way! They were one of the best in the country. No one would be able to pull a stunt like this on them.

Even as they were getting into the truck, even as he'd seen the slight lines of worry creasing his captain’s forehead, and heard the utter silence in the truck on the way to the station, he still hadn't believed it.

But when faced with the curling tongues of flame forking out of the huge building as though daring them to approach, he realised that he couldn't keep his head in the sand anymore. It was on fire. So didn't that mean...?

He didn't have time to let his worried confusion morph into fully-fledged panic because he was trying to fight the fire, to put it out. He couldn't think of anything except what he'd learnt in his six years working as a firefighter. More and more people were evacuated from the building and Kagami's heart rate began to slow down to something acceptable. The last few areas were being doused with water and he could finally breathe again.

He turned to cast an eye over the shaken officers that were gathered in the one corner of the car park, wrapped in insulating blankets. He smiled, knowing that they were all safe but the smile faded when he realised he wasn't there.

 

_He's not here? But he's supposed to be working at the station tonight. He said so. So where-_

_“…We've found two bodies! Both men! They're in the process of being rescued.”_

The radio crackled then went out. So did Kagami.

 

He wasn't sure whether he blacked out or whether his brain just shut down. But when he came to, he was lying on his side on the cold, hard ground and his captain was yelling at him not to overwork himself. Like _that_ was the problem.

 

He ignored her, crawling over to the two prone bodies on the ground in a daze. Her yelling increased but he paid her no mind. He needed to know. He just needed to _know_.

The medics who had arrived on scene regarded his approach impassively as though firemen acting like infants was an everyday occurrence.

Kagami ignored them as well. All he could focus on was the two unconscious men in front of him. Who they were...or rather who they _weren't_.

 

He stared at them utterly bewildered.

He was too shocked to cry; too shocked to speak.

 

All he could hear was people yelling for him to get far back as part of the building was about to collapse.

He fell backwards on his ass and dimly heard a crunching sound.

 

_Oh. My phone._

 

Blindly fumbling for it and pulling out its shattered remains, he could just make out his notifications through a broken screen and blurry eyes.

 

'1 New Message'

 

_'Hey babe. Gonna be coming home late tonight. They randomly put me on night patrol. Apparently it was on the rota. Okigawa talking out of his ass as usual. Wait up for me. I wanna do you.'_

 

Now he definitely couldn't breathe. His captain motioned frantically for the paramedics. They looked as though they'd been expecting him to break down any minute, and their suspicions had finally been confirmed.

He didn't even try fending them off as they hassled him into the back of an ambulance to treat him for severe shock. He hadn't been at the actual hospital five minutes before his pathetic looking phone started vibrating angrily.

 

"Kagami! What the FUCK? You're in _hospital_?! What the **FUCK**?! Are you okay, baby? I'm on my way!"

 

"I..." He croaked.

 

"Yeah, baby?" Kagami could hear the sound of car doors slamming in the background.

 

"...I love you."

 

"Uhhhh, me too? I mean of course I do but _random_? Anyways forget it, I'll be there in like two minutes."

 

And true to his word, he came barrelling in, a flustered doctor at his heels. It wasn't long before he managed to 'convince' him that Kagami was fine. They both went home soon after that and when they arrived, Kagami made _sure_ to let him know just how much he loved him.

 

* * *

 

So since then, the alarms were tested monthly. And for some ' _unknown reason_ ' they always asked Kagami to carry these tests out.

_Unknown._

_Yeah right._

As always, the building was fairly empty when he arrived. He smirked and began testing.

He was on his last alarm, located on the ceiling of a remote corridor that led from one of the large storage rooms to the main hallway of the building. As it was higher up that he could reach, he stood on a short stool to give him the extra height. It was then that he felt his presence.

 

It was like waiting for a shark attack: seeing the dorsal fin cutting through the water around him, lurking, just waiting to strike.

He couldn't see him but he knew he was there. He was completely attuned to him at this point.

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand. After checking that the battery was working and that it was responding correctly, he screwed it back to the ceiling. He huffed as he stretched up to reach the alarm. Even with his great height he still struggled to do this particular alarm which was why he always left it until the very end.

 

_I'd love to see Kuroko laughing now. He wouldn't have a hope in hell of reaching it._

 

The image of Kuroko reaching for the ceiling perched on top of a stack of policing manuals made him snigger, but the laugh quickly turned into a choked gasp as a warm, large hand snaked its way under his shirt.

The other grabbed his waist and tugged him backwards. Ordinarily he would've met an untimely end courtesy of the concrete floor (well maybe not death but probably a concussion). Instead, he found himself in a pair of large strong arms that wrapped around his middle, effectively trapping him against the muscular body pressed against his back.

 

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Aho, you could've _killed_ me!" Wriggling around to free himself a bit, he turned in the embrace and came face-to-face with his reckless oaf of a boyfriend.

"Hardly" he snorted. "But it was worth it."

"Oh really? And just **what** part of my potential death was so worthwhile to you?" The arms around him tightened and Aomine leaned in to leave a trail of increasingly wet kisses up to his ear. He flicked his tongue gently against Kagami's earlobe.

"You look so damn sexy when you're mad." Kagami wanted to argue. He really did. But unfortunately for him, Aomine had more control over his tongue than most people had over their entire bodies so he was inclined to shut up and let him do his thing, uninterrupted.

 

Aomine had long since left his ears alone in favour of his neck that already had the beginnings of three love bites dotted along it. He returned to the spots occasionally to kiss and suck at them.

Kagami groaned and threw his arms over his shoulders, letting his head fall to the side to give Aomine even more room. He felt the rumble of his boyfriend's laughter against his chest.

 

"What is it?" he mumbled, his mind hazy with pleasure.

"You love my tongue, don't you?"

Kagami shuddered as that very same tongue worked its way back up his throat with more than a hint of teeth.

"You _love_ how good it makes you feel..." Aomine grabbed his cock without warning, feeling how hard he was already. "You love how hard it makes you..." He squeezed, making Kagami's eyes flutter shut. He then grabbed his chin, tilting his head up, so that their lust-darkened eyes made contact in a clash of wills.

"Don't you?" Kagami tried to respond sensibly, but a broken, needy sound made its way out instead. Aomine took this as confirmation and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

And Kagami fought hard. Of course he did. But against Aomine, _and_ his tongue, he didn't stand a chance.

It wasn't long before he was just clinging to his boyfriend's broad shoulders for dear life, trying not to be swept away by how good everything felt. Aomine's tongue was sliding against his in long, languid strokes which he mirrored with the palm that was still on his crotch.

He kept pushing Kagami backwards until he made contact with the wall. Then, Aomine's hand moved faster and firmer and Kagami started to worry he'd cum too soon. He tried to tell him to stop but every time he managed to pull away and get some air, Aomine would pull him right back and they'd go at it again.

 

 _Oh crap_ , he thought as Aomine angled him to get even better access to his mouth, _I'm not gonna make it._

 

In a last ditch attempt, he unlinked his arms from where they were crossed behind Aomine's neck, rested both hands on his shoulders then shoved him hard so he stumbled back. Panting, he held up one hand to keep some distance between them and the other came to tentatively touch his mouth.

 

"I know what you're trying to do, you crafty bastard, but it won't work. Stop trying to make me cum first, especially in my work gear!" He ran his tongue slowly over his lower lip to check it wasn't bleeding or anything. _He’s really into it today! Wonder why..._

 

Aomine watched him quietly, own heart pounding. But then Kagami adjusted his work pants and moaned quietly at the friction between the seams and his rock hard cock and Aomine took action.

"Move now."

"Huh?"

"We're moving, **now**." Kagami looked confused, still tracing his lips with his tongue for injuries.

"Yeah, moving _whe_ -!"

Aomine grabbed him and brought their faces a hairsbreadth apart. Kagami could finally see the animalistic lust brewing in his sapphire eyes and wondered why he hadn't seen it sooner. He shivered.

 

"If you don't move now, I'll make sure to paint the entire fucking corridor with your cum." Kagami got the message, and hurried to the store room they almost always used, before Aomine could carry out his promise.

 

The door slammed behind him almost as soon as he got inside but he was more than ready for Aomine's attack.

When their lips met again Kagami fought for control and finally got the upper hand, pushing Aomine against the door as their make out session got even heavier. Aomine chuckled into their kiss.

 

"I love it when you put in all this effort to stay dominant. It's so damn cute."

"How many times do I-Aomine!" The bluenette lifted him up, making Kagami wrap his legs around his waist then quickly flipped them, causing their erections to grind against each other. The pressure was torturous bliss.

"Aomine _please_!"

" _Oh_ , the begging has started early today! That's nice."

"I'm serious...I-I won't be able to hold out." Aomine ignored him, and continued to grind against him slowly, placing soft, moist kisses on his mouth, jaw and neck.

 

_This isn't working. I'm not going to make it. He's going to ruin my gear and then everyone will know what we've been up to!_

 

Unfortunately for Kagami, their monthly romps were common knowledge at the police station. If anything, they were actively encouraged.

 

* * *

 

Aomine was an incredibly talented officer. When he chose to do his job properly, he was an invaluable member of the team. He had been recognised for his abilities across Japan, much like his basketball. His only problem was he was the same one he'd had on the court pre-Kagami. If he wasn't motivated, then there was no point in him having all the talent he had, because he simply wouldn't use it. In the early days of his employment, his superiors had struggled to find a way to get him to work. They had tried threats, promises, rewards…nothing had worked. What they _had_ noticed however was that he would come back much happier on Monday, after having the weekend off. Initially, they just chalked it down to him loving the weekends as he could laze about undisturbed. But they eventually realised that that wasn’t the full story and that there was a distinct pattern. It was only every other Monday. The general manager at the station was the first to pick up on this and insisted that they give him a random day off in the week to test their theory. And sure enough, when Aomine came to work the next day, he was as grumpy and unproductive as ever.

 

That confirmed it. There was something or some _one_ who had the ability to influence him in that way.

 

The next step was to try and get it out of him. Almost everyone tried. It became such a big deal that people started placing bets on what the reason behind his ‘random’ good moods was. Some people thought it was a favourite restaurant with a bi-monthly special, or a TV show that only released episodes two Friday’s a month. The most popular option was a woman who for some reason, gave him amazing sex twice a month. Because it was Aomine. He screamed ladies’ man. All the women at the station were crazy about him: his good looks and devil-may-care attitude. The men didn’t even hold it against him, he was _that_ attractive.

None of them ended up winning the money. It all ended up going to Aomine, which is what they’d agreed on ‘in the impossible event that they were all wrong’. And boy were they ever.

 ...

It happened at the station’s reopening after the fire. Police staff from around Japan and all the station's employees had been invited along with their spouses, loved ones, friends and family, as a show of solidarity. After a ceremony in the main hall, they all went out into the training grounds that had been completely transformed into a mini-festival.

Aomine had been selected to say a few words, being one of the integral (and most popular) members of the police force. His speech had been short but powerful: reminding everyone that there would always be threats and danger but as the police force, they were there to be the community’s shield, and they would come back from this stronger than ever. That alone received hearty applause especially from his own little party, as he’d invited (or rather, they’d heard about it and invited themselves, according to him) his middle school team mates. Their presence had already caused quite a stir (especially amongst the females in the room) much to Aomine’s chagrin.

He was coming to the end of the speech when his tone changed slightly and a small smile grew on his face that had his fellow officers reaching for their holsters.

Aomine _didn’t_ smile.

“Before I finish, I just want to express my thanks to the fire brigade, for their heroic efforts to stop the fire from spreading and rescuing those that were trapped inside. Without them, the event could have been an even bigger tragedy than it already was.” This was met with deafening applause as the captain of the firefighting team was pushed to the front of the hall, blushing and protesting all the while. She was presented with a huge bouquet of flowers and a medal of appreciation by one of the police chiefs who had visited especially for the ceremony, and gave a short speech of her own at his request. Or at least it had looked that way to begin with, but then she and Aomine exchanged a sly look.

“As you all know, there’s no way I could’ve done what I did by myself. And whilst all of my team couldn't make it here today, one of my right-hand men _could_. So, Kagami-kun, if you’d like to receive your _reward_ from the police department on their behalf…” There was hollering from Aomine’s camp and the fire brigade. Eventually, a tall, striking redhead that the police recognised as Kagami Taiga from the fire station unwillingly took to the stage. Initially, they couldn’t understand why he seemed so reluctant to be there.

That was until, however, they _finally_ made the connection between him and Aomine…when Aomine pulled him into his arms and gave him a soul-searching kiss that had women (and some men, who won’t be named) swooning throughout the hall. 

It was eye-opening to say the least. The fact that none of them had even stopped to consider that Aomine was gay, or even capable of having a long-term relationship would’ve been baffling had it been anyone other than Aomine. Needless to say they were all shocked, but happily gave him the money. They’d lost, fair and square. But it wasn’t all bad news. Throughout the course of the afternoon, they began to understand just how _fond_ of Kagami he really was and now they knew that, they had a plan.

 

The alarm spot checks had been a stroke of genius. And like the innocent lamb that he was, Kagami had been led to the slaughterhouse. All it had taken was a careless ‘I’m pretty sure I saw Kagami in the South Wing corridor” and Aomine had gone off like a shot. He’d returned over an hour later, reeking of sex, happier than ever and solving cases like he had been born to do it. Unfortunately, Kagami didn’t have the same luck, and when Aomine’s co-worker called into the station at Okigawa’s request, they’d been informed that Kagami hadn’t come in the next day. Apparently, he’d ‘hurt his back and couldn’t walk properly.”

Once they got that information, they decided to limit the visits to once a month. The sporadic occurrence meant that Aomine never knew when Kagami was going to come, and stayed on his toes which only meant good things work wise. With Aomine working at maximum efficiency 90% of the time, his superiors implemented the method as a compulsory requirement in the department, which meant sacrificing Kagami on a monthly basis, but they were pretty sure he was fine with it. And boy was _he_ ever…

 

* * *

 

 _Desperate times_ , he thought as Aomine brought him maddeningly close to completion.

 

“Aomine… _Daiki_ …” he breathed heavily into Aomine’s neck. “I want to cum with you…I need you in me… _Daiki_ …” At this point, Kagami knew all the tricks of the trade. Aomine always lost what little self-control he had when Kagami begged him upfront, and told him exactly what he wanted. And using his first name was a sure-fire way to get what he wanted. Sure, he’d regret it later when he was wincing every time he made to sit down _or_ stand up, but in his eyes it was a small price to pay to protect his clothing.

“You think you’re smart, don’t you?” Aomine moved back to his neck and bit down hard. Kagami sighed loudly, the pleasure-pain making him writhe. Thankfully, the hand that had been making him suffer a sweet demise moved up to bury itself in his thick, two-toned hair.

“How do you want it?” He tugged at his hair, making him keep eye contact. It was a challenge. Kagami flushed dark crimson, but held his ground.

“Fill me _all_ the way up… _Daiki_.”

 

Aomine shoved him to the ground, tearing at the buttons of his shirt like he couldn’t get it off fast enough. Kagami used the opportunity to do the same, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion and moving to work on the buckles of his overalls. In that time, Aomine had taken his shoes and socks off, and loosened his belt. He couldn’t _wait_ to make Kagami eat his words. 

He leaned down to help him pull the restricting overalls off but stopped him when his hands went to his underwear. Instead, he pushed him down flat and pushed his legs up so they were spread wide and bent at the knee. Aomine covered Kagami’s body with his, and his hand drifted down to stroke Kagami again through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Aomine…stop, _please_!” he groaned, arching as far off the ground as Aomine would let him after a particularly satisfying touch.

“And why would I do that?” Aomine question, the picture of complete innocence. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me… _all_ of me.” His hand moved even lower and his index finger began to circle his hole. Kagami could’ve screamed in frustration.

“ _Aomine!_ ” The finger began to push in and out gently, the soft cotton working wonders on his sensitive skin.

“But you’re not _ready_...I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He said it with a wicked glint in his eyes that gave Kagami chills.

“I’ll do anything…just…”

“Just _what_?” He was using two fingers now, working them slightly past his entrance before withdrawing again. The fabric barrier made it impossible for him to grip them, so he just lay there at Aomine’s mercy. And he could tell Aomine was loving every second of it.

“Just fuck me. I need you so bad. Fuck me.”

“Mmmm…” Aomine breathed into his ear. “I love a man who knows what he wants.”

“Aomine _please_. Quit fucking around!”

“Alright, _alright_ …” He rifled through one of the pockets of Kagami’s discarded overalls and pulled out what he was looking for. “Seeing as you’re being so _pushy_ about it...” He yanked off his boxers and pushed the redhead’s knees up to his chest with one swift push. “I’ll fuck you instead.”

Aomine uncapped the bottle of lube with his teeth and drizzled it all over Kagami’s ass before bending lower to breathe warm air over it.

“Forgot to heat it up before I used it. Hope this makes up for-”

“ _Please_!” he begged, voice strained.

“Whatever you say, beautiful.” And he rammed two fingers into Kagami without further ado.

His boyfriend bucked beneath him as the digits worked their way deep inside his hole. They were relentless, stroking and rubbing and teasing until Kagami was completely breathless and desperate for his release. He moved back down to latch onto his neck and bit down.

“ _Ahhh_! So _good_ , babe...”

“I’m glad you think so,” he panted, moving his other hand to stroke his huge, exposed erection. “Fuck, you’ve got me this worked up already. My dick fucking _loves_ you.”

“I know you- _nggghh_!” Aomine’s fingers pressed insistently against his prostate and rubbed, making him twist in pleasure. He pressed a quick kiss his collarbone before pulling his fingers out and stretching out on top of him.

“Ready?” Kagami nodded and pulled Aomine down to kiss him. It was only meant to be a peck but Aomine licked against the seam of his lips, forcing Kagami to open his mouth and permit Aomine’s access. He lined himself up with Kagami’s wet core and slid in, making sure Kagami could feel every hot inch as he made his way further inside. He was rewarded with the honour of physically stealing his breath away, as his boyfriend gasped in bliss at the feeling of finally being filled with what he wanted.

Neither of them had to say anything. Their bodies already knew the drill; grinding and sliding against each other like they were made for it. The position had every thrust Aomine made feeling deeper than the last. Kagami soon forgot about the dull ache in his legs in favour of getting ploughed by the well-endowed bluenette above him.

Aomine had started slow, deep and hard, making Kagami shift along the ground slightly with the power of his thrusts. But as always, Kagami’s tight heat worked at his restraint and it wasn’t long before he was pounding into the man below.

“ _Aaaahhhaaann, Aominngggh_!” He was hitting his prostrate with scary precision and all Kagami could do was garble distorted versions of his lover’s name.

“You want to come now?” he panted. Kagami nodded eagerly, too worn out to speak.

“Say ‘please’.”

“ _Please_! Come with me!”

“You don’t need to ask.” He pulled his legs up even higher, and pushed in three more times before he felt Kagami tighten around him. The redhead yelled as he came, cum spurting out of his cock and onto his chest. Aomine followed him less than half a thrust behind, and emptied himself into his ass before slowing down to a complete stop.

“Now how’s _that_ for extra-curricular activity?” Kagami tutted.

“Bonehead. I’m so _sore_ …” Aomine let go of his legs and gently set them down before reluctantly sliding out of him. His cum began to drip out of Kagami and on to the floor. His boyfriend looked unimpressed.

“And _before_ you try to kill me, _I_ wasn’t the one moaning ‘fill me _all_ the way up’ like a professional pornstar. Maybe you should think about what you say next time.” Kagami flushed a deep red and avoided eye contact.

“W-Well it’s not _my_ fault! I was desperate!”

“I know, I know. Want to use our shower?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Well, yes…”

“I’m listening.”

“If you want, I _could_ ea-” Kagami’s face burned and he pushed Aomine away.

“That’s enough of that! Just-just help me up! I can’t…”

“You can’t...?”

“I can’t really walk!” he snapped and Aomine grinned.

“I’m _that_ good, huh?”

“Hurry up or I won’t come next month!”

“Maybe...but you _will_ cum again tonight…”

“AHO!”

 

To the surprise of no one but Kagami (who was still in denial) he was unable to go to work the next day. So he spent the entirety of it texting death threats to Aomine who sent him love notes back. He then called up Kuroko then his captain and swore to them (and anyone else who’d listen) that Aomine and his productivity could go to hell and he would never set foot in the station again.

Everyone but Kagami (who was _still_ in denial) knew that he would be back next month to be the sacrificial lamb once again because they really couldn’t get enough of each other. And maybe, Kagami thought fleetingly before Aomine made him forget his name, location and common sense later that night, just _maybe_ that wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, sooooo....like, was it like, pretty awesome? I'm hoping so, anyways.  
> I've loved writing these because it's a break from BBP (which is getting a lil' heavy rn, thanks to certain people...no names mentioned). But here, everyone is chill and polite and established and just nice. Isn't that nice?  
> As always, tell me what you liked and didn't below. This applies more here than TMW...you get the drift, as this will be part of a series so you'll see the improvements in the next installment whereas with the other one..no CLUE when I'll do another oneshot tbh.
> 
> So yes kudos, comment (COMMENT), bookmark, subcribe to my channel, follow me on instagram and twitter* (I swear like every youtuber says that at the end of every video these days?)  
> *Please don't by the way. Not because I'm not interested but I have neither Twitter nor Instagram so I guarantee whoever you end up following by the name Anonymously_Awesome is in no way connected to me or my brand and I cannot accept any legal responsibility for any outcome following your decision to do so.  
> *breathe*  
> Always read the fine print.
> 
> I'm not okay sometimes, genuinely. But that's okay, right?  
> I'll shut up now. So much love, my darlings! MWAH!


End file.
